A Matter of Instinct
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Lex/Vex/Zex/Marluxia. Marluxia has no choice but to request a little 'help' from the basement dwellers.


Spring had always hailed a rather pleasant morn for the Graceful Assassin. Usually all he required was to lay in bed with his bedroom door open and a partner would undoubtedly come to him following the intoxicating scent of pheromones. He could easily deal with the arousal and be on his way with no repercussion. It was simply a matter of instinct. Bedding the castle werewolf had taught him that his instincts as a flower child were to be obeyed, not denounced, and it was of no fault to anyone that he was forced into this rather degrading situation at the annual turn of year however, it seemed Xemnas was out to play an extremely cruel trick upon the young lord.

He opened the passage leading toward the basement and with one step into the darkness was plummeted into chill. He hissed, the unnatural cold making his shaft throb. This was hardly the stimulation he was seeking but there were no other possible candidates in Castle Oblivion. Larxene would not touch a man and Axel had gone off to who-in-the-hell-knew-where. And so he was left here at the top of a long and excruciating descent filling the chamber with the smell of blooming sakura. Left with no other options but to grovel, no, not grovel, request assistance, to the basement elders.

Each step rubbed his thighs against the length until he swore himself raw and chafed. Marluxia did not dare glance down in fear he might find his paranoias had come true. He could almost see the outline of the laboratory ahead. Any other time he could have simply portaled into the room but with his hormones in such disarray calling upon his powers could result in disastrous consequences and he would rather not risk his life. He quite liked breathing.

A trio of eyes snapped up as the heavy door groaned open. Their stares were twice as cold as the atmosphere but it was Zexion to first notice the cause for Marluxia's visit. A dastardly little smirk spread across his lips, anxious to hear what pathetic pleads would leave Number Eleven's. Marluxia pulled himself to full height and tried his best to look official but all his majesty drained when even Lexaeus fought to suppress a rumbling chuckle. So nice that THEY found his torture amusing.

"Can we.. assist you, Marluxia?" Number VI set the tome aside.

"You can..." Against better judgement Marluxia forced the lab door closed. The echo deafened the silence and he cringed. "It's.. simply a matter if you..will or not."

Vexen leaned back against a table surveying the needy neophyte. "Axel would be more than willing to aid you."

"Axel isn't here."

"Ah..." The blonde was the first to approach, shoving a hand between the man's legs and grasping the throbbing cock. Marluxia's head burst from that simple, frozen touch, legs slipping on the cool tile as they turned to jelly. He glared into the bemused emerald, a vicious scowl matching the flush across his cheeks.

"Damn you...I bet you're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"I'd watch your temper." Vexen made a casual motion to the much taller nobody across the room. Every muscle in that broad body was taut and poised to strike at the slightest provocation. Marluxia was in no mood to tempt fate. It was either play by their rules or suffer at the hand of nature's calling.

"V-Vexen.." he tried to humble himself but the scientist wanted none of it. Long, elegant fingers coiled around the throbbing shaft and set to working from base to tip in slow strokes. Baritone purrs alerted Marluxia to Lexaeus's presence at his side, the much larger nobody picking the neophyte up and pulling his legs apart. Marluxia reached back to seize Lexaeus's neck holding on for dear life. He felt disgusted at this vulnerability. The faster Vexen's hands worked the more he squirmed and the hungrier Lexaeus's eyes became. It was quite obvious who truly ached for that icy touch.

Zexion paced silently around them, surveying the writhing neophyte from every possible angle. He finally came over to stand beside Lexaeus, yanking Marluxia's chin to the side. Their lips met and his mind blanked once again. The scholar's kiss was soft and warm, working their mouths in slow steady rhthyms mirroring those of the hands between his thighs. Marluxia sucked eagerly on the tongue offered to him as if it were something else entirely. Marluxia felt he won a small victory over him when VI moaned.

And then.. oh God.. and then that thick finger inside him. Marluxia's head fell back followed instantly by Zexion's yet again. Breathy sounds were swallowed down the blue-haired nobody's throat. He struggled to rock between the touch of the two lovers inside and around him, arcing when Lex's finger stroked just the right spot. This was almost.. arousing in itself. Being pampered by the three elders was an experience he had not forseen. They had every intention of enjoying themselves and all Marluxia could do was enjoy the ride.

"M-more.. m--AHH!" Marluxia kicked as the fingers pulled him wide as he could go.

"Ease, Lexaeus..." Vexen gripped the assassin's hips standing between his legs as he lenaed up to tenderly kiss Number V. "Mind your strength..."

"Mnn.." he nodded and the pressure eased considerably, only to be quickly replaced by something much thicker. Marluxia's face contorted in silent cries, Lexaeus working himself slowly inside Marluxia's tight body. Through the burn it felt amazing, the man could reach depths he'd never knew existed. Each slow stroke made him moan all the louder. It was no small wonder Vexen howled when they made love. He felt damn good...

Blissful cries left Marluxia's lips as his lower body began to tighten. Lexaeus's hands replaced Vexen's, the blonde diving down to deepthroat the assassin's erection. Zexion captured his moaning mouth and the world fell away. In and out, up and down, all over his body the sensations burned as all three worked in perfct harmony together. They were like a well-oiled, very precise machine and when the neophyte finally came there was no silencing the throaty screams.

He made no protest as the smaller men moved aside allowing Lexaeus to heave Marluxia into his arms and carry him over to be deposited on the couch. He was thankful for the tenderness, albeit a bit surprised. He pushed any other thought away wanting only to revel in the bliss of afterglow. A round with Axel may have felt good, but it never felt that good. The man was too much like his element. But these three...

Powder blue slowly pulled the room into focus. Lexaeus was knelt on the floor with Vexen's back against him and Zexion atop him. They three; damn they all be exhibitionists; were something else. The precision, the fludity of their movements, the trust they shared between them was an entirely different world. Something untouchable. Something incomprehensible. Perhaps it was simply a matter of instinct in their veins. To trust those they had trusted before even now when they were told they were so vastly different from those faces they had borne priot to the tragedy. Marluxia smiled. It didn't matter to them.

All he knew was that here, in their world, he was witnessing something truly special.


End file.
